Czas sojuszy
Autor El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Rozdział 1 - Strażnik i Siłacz Od opuszczenia domu Maru i przybyciu na Lodową Wyspę, minęło kilka dni. Arctiprex wraz z Toa Ziemi i Deamoonem udali się Turagi Trofa. Maru zapewnił byłego członka Guardians of Mountains, że zagwarantuje mu nietykalność. A przynajmniej do pewnego czasu. W normalnej sytuacji Trof kazałby zabrać go do więzienia, a potem wydać odpowiednim organom. Zważywszy na to, że wstrząsy zniszczyły ten budynek, Turaga nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko przydzielić do niego eskortę. W normalnych przypadkach, byli by to strażnicy Lodowej Wyspy, ale teraz każdy Toa i Matoranin z Wysp się liczył. Trof mógł tylko przydzielić do tego zadania Maru, co zresztą sam zaproponował. Arctiprex wiedział, że Toa Ziemi nie robi tego z dobroci serca. Przez ten czas, który dawny Mroczny Łowca spędził u Maru, wiedział, że dla niego liczy się tylko zysk. I to nie zawsze chodziło o zysk materialny. Fakt, Maru go ukrywał za pieniądze, ale nie tylko dla tego. Arctiprex posiadał cenne informację, a Toa Ziemi takie chciał. Nawet teraz, myślał, Maru będzie starał się od niego je wyciągnąć. - Znałeś może Fawkesa? - zaczął Maru - Ten Skakdi co walczył z Księciem? Nie. -'' Hmm... szkoda. Bo wiesz, uciekł z więzienia.'' - No i co z tego? - powiedział Arctiprex, przechodząc obok baru - Jak to co?! Możemy go złapać. Arctiprex tylko westchnął. Już mu się to nie podobało. ---- - Pierwszy raz w wiosce? - spytał Maru - Nie. Byłem już tu, ale nigdy na dłużej się nie zatrzymywałem. - odpowiedział Arctiprex - To zaproponuj coś, gdzie posiedzimy. Mam sprawę. - Czekaj... a ty już kiedyś tu byłeś? - Nie. Na twarzy Arctiprexa malowało się zdziwienie Rzadko kiedy opuszczam swój dom. A jeszcze rzadziej podróżuje po wyspach. - kontynuował Toa Ziemi - No to chodź do baru. Najlepszy na Lodowej Wyspie, a kto wie czy nie na całych Wyspach Żywiołów. - A więc prowadź. - rzekł Maru W barze było zaledwie kilka osób. Barman jak zwykle stał za ladą, a jego pomocnik sprzątał podłogę. W kącie przy wejściu siedział Deamoon wraz z kilkoma Matoranami. Maru zgadywał, że są to jego marynarze. Skinął głową, na co kapitan zareagował w ten sam sposób i odszedł wraz z Arctiprexem do stolika na samym środku. Zamówiwszy napitek obaj zaczęli rozmowę. - Dlaczego to robisz? - spytał Arctiprex - Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego cię pilnuję? - Nie... dlaczego zajmujesz się informacjami. Mówisz każdemu wszystko, jeśli da odpowiednią sumę. - Z czegoś trzeba żyć - odpowiedział Maru biorąc duży haust napoju - Ale przecież jesteś Toa. Mało jest dla was pracy? - Na przykład co? Łapanie takich jak wy - uśmiechnął się Toa Ziemi wskazując na Arctiprexa - No chociażby to... dlaczego tego nie robisz? - A czy to ważne? W naszej obecnej sytuacji... - Arctiprex jednak nie pozwolił mu dokończyć - ... w naszej obecnej sytuacji nie mamy nic do roboty. Ja nie powiem ci nic, więc może ty coś opowiesz Toa Ziemi wciąż patrzył na dawnego członka DH z uśmiechem na twarzy, obracając w dłoniach pusty kieliszek - Heh... może masz rację - A więc...- zaczął Arctiprex - Może zacznę od tego... nigdy nie chciałem zostać Toa. Zawsze wydawali mi się oni... tacy... wyniośli i patetyczni. Oczywiście szanowałem to co robili, jednak nie darzyłem ich sympatią. - Arctiprex nie mógł uwierzyć jak Matoranin nie chciałby być Toa, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać - Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie kiedy nim zostałem. Stałem się czymś czego nienawidziłem. Heh... ironia... Mata Nui jednak ma poczucie humoru... A reszta jest prosta. Nie chciałem wykonywać zadań. Lubiłem życie Matoranina, dlatego postanowiłem to połączyć. Z początku byłe jako Toa do wynajęcia, ale jak już mówiłem, nie lubiłem zadań. Postanowiłem to wszystko rzucić. Zaszyć się na uboczu i mieć spokój. - Tu Maru zrobił dłuższą ciszę i przybliżył szklankę do ust - I co? Koniec? - Chciałbym. Mata Nui i tym razem pokazał, że ma poczucie humoru. Ledwo zbudowałem sobie dom, a już pojawił się pierwszy klient. Potrzebował jakieś informacji, nie pamiętam o co chodziło. Powiedziałem mu, a on dobrze zapłacił. Wtedy pomyślałem, że czemu by tego nie robić. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jako Matoranin pracowałem u Historyków. Wciąż jestem tam mile widziany. I tak się to dalej potoczyło. -'' Ładna historyjka, jednak wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi wszystkiego'' - Maru trochę się zdziwił na to zdanie - skąd znasz Księcia? - Heh... wszyscy o Niego pytają... a w naszym spotkaniu nie ma nic specjalnego. Ot po prostu do mnie przyszedł - Tylko tyle? Nie było jakieś intrygi, walki czy czegokolwiek? - Prz naszym spotkaniu nie - A później? - wciąż dopytywał Arctiprex - Później to chyba było wszystko - Maru się uśmiechnął i znów wypił zawartość szklanki - Słuchaj. Książę chciał iść na wyprawę. Na tę wyspę co niby je duchy zniszczyły. Sam słyszałem plotki o jakiś artefaktach znajdujących się tam, ale samemu mi się nie chciało tam iść. We dwóch to co innego. W wielkim skrócie. Zdobyłem tam moje miecze. Lodowy Książę popatrzał na jaskinię i chyba mu to wystarczyło. Na dodatek dowiedziałem się nieco o nim samym - A dokładniej? - Lodowy Książę jest typem Toa, którego darzę sympatią. - W sensie...? - spytał Arctiprex - Nie ukrywa czego tak naprawdę pragną wszyscy Toa. Sławy. To mnie najbardziej w nich odrzuca. Ta wyniosłość i honor... wszystko by zakryć prawdziwe intencje. Toa nie różnią się praktycznie niczym od Skakdi. Tyle, że Skakdi za pracę mają płacone w walucie, a Toa w sławie. - powiedział po czym znów wypił trunek -''Ciekawa teoria... Barman! Dolej jeszcze tego Śpiącego Toa!'' ---- Arctiprex i Maru spędzili w barze pół nocy. Mimo zysku, barman na pewno nie mógłbyć zadowolony. Zniszczony stół, złamane trzy krzesła, wybite okna i stłuczone butelki... to z pewnością nie był jego dzień. Mimo, iż Maru za wszystko zapłacił, choć tego pamiętać nie będzie, to razem z Arctiprexem dostali zakaz wstępu do baru. Niestety dla tej niezwykłej dwójki to nie był koniec problemów. Po wyjściu z baru, Maru przypadkowo trącił jakiegoś Skakdi, na co ten odwzajemnił pięścią w twarz. Toa Ziemi nie pozostał mu dłużny i dzięki mocy swojej maski wyprowadził potężny cios w brzuch. Skakdi zgiął się w pół. Arctiprex i Maru próbowali ucieć, ale niestety ich równowaga i koordynacja była w opłakanym stanie. Od razu wpadli na siebie, przewracając na zabłoconą ulicę. Nie zdążyli się podnieść, bo od znalazło się przy nich dwóch znajomych nieszczęsnego Skakdi, który wciąż zwijał się z bólu. Arctiprex oberwał solidnego kopniaka prosto w żebra, aż odebrało mu dech. Maru także został kopnięty, ale dzięki mocnemu pancerzowi nic nie poczuł. Zamieszanie jakie z tego wynikło, zainteresowało strażników wioski, którzy z daleka zaczęli być słyszalni. Dwóch łotrów wzięło pod ręce kolegę i uciekli. Maru i Arctiprex z trudem się podnieśli i skierowali się w stronę uliczki, aby się schować. ---- Arctiprex obudził się w łóżku w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Bolała go głowa, ale się uśmiechał. Dawno tak się nie bawił, pomimo iż wielu rzeczy nie rozumiał. Nagle poczuł mocne kłucie w klatce. Musiało się dużo dziać - pomyślał. Dawny DH z trudem wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ścianę obok Toa Ziemi z trudem się podniósł. Leżał na podłodze przed łóżkiem w pokoju zaoferowanym mu przez Trofa. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest, ani co się działo. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał był "pojedynek na ręce" z Arctiprexem, później zrobiło się jakby... ciemno. Na dodatek bolała go głowa. Maru usiadł na łóżku z rękoma przybliżonymi do twarzy. - Co się na Mata Nui'ego wczoraj działo - wyszeptał - Nie uwierzyłbyś - odezwał się głos dobiegający z kąta pokoju - A na pewno nic byś nie zapamiętał, dlatego jestem tu teraz. Mam dla ciebie wiadomość. Rozdział 2 - Kapitan i Biegacz Po wyjściu Maru i Arctiprexa od Trofa, Deamoon został w pomieszczeniu. Został wezwany przez Turagę w celu wykonania pewnego zadania. Z resztą nie pierwszy raz, jednak wcześniej zdołał namówić Trofa, aby Maru pilnował Artciprexa. -'' Na pewno można mu zaufać? Niby jest Toa, ale jego interesy nie podobają mi się'' - zaczął Turaga Lodowej Wioski - Spokojnie. Mnie jeszcze ani razu nie zawiódł, a po za tym sam Lodowy Książę w pewnym sensie mu ufa - A jeśli jego też zdradza? Dobra zapłata i może powiedzieć parę informacji o Księciu - To nie możliwe. - Niby dlaczego? - spytał się Trof - Bo już by nie żył... - odparł chłodno Deamoon Mimo, iż stwierdzenie było brutalne, Trof dobrze je zrozumiał. - Fakt. Zdradzenie Księcia oznaczałoby śmierć z jego rąk. - Zdradzenie Księcia oznaczałoby małą wiarygodność Maru i zabicie go przez innych - poprawił go Deamoon Turaga przemyślał każde słowo. Musiał przyznać, że Toa Księżyca w swój sposób rozumie Lodowego Księcia. - Wracając do rzeczy - zaczął Trof - Przetransportujesz Phantixa do Kamiennej Wioski. Normalnie poszedłby sam, ale sam wiesz, że jedynie statkiem da się jakoś tam dostać. Jest przydzielony do oddziału Digura w usuwaniu szkód. A właśnie znasz Digura? - Z Wodnej Wyspy? Tak. Robiliśmy parę interesów. Tylko tyle? Kiedy mam ruszać? -'' Najlepiej zaraz, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że będziesz chciał coś tu załatwić, więc do południa. '' Deamoon tylko skinął głową na pożegnanie. Trof chciał, aby cała ta sytuacja związana z katastrofą już dawno minęła. ---- Austin stał oparty o ścianę budynku w który urzędował Trof. Trzymając ręce skrzyżowane na piersi, czekał. Widział jak przez drzwi wychodzi Maru i Arctiprex. Odprowadził ich wzrokiem, aż do momentu, kiedy skręcili w uliczkę i znikli. Nie na nich czekał. Od Toa Ziemi nie dowiedział by się za dużo. Co było paradoksem, biorąc po uwagę jego profesję. Chwilę później pojawił się ten na kogo czekał. Deamoon. ---- - Ale czego ty ode mnie chcesz? - spytał się poirytowany Deamoon - Powiedz mi coś o Nim - powtórzył po raz kolejny Austin -'' A czemu nie pójdziesz z tym do Maru'' - odpowiedział kapitan Księżycowego Blasku czytając jakieś papiery - Albo do samego Księcia? - Bo ten pierwszy chodzi z jakimś Skakdi, a nie chce by za dużo osób wiedziało, że interesuje się Łowcą. A po za tym sam Książę gdzieś znikł. - Eh... nic nowego. No dobra, skoro koniecznie coś chcesz, zamelduj się na mój statek. Ja jeszcze zbiorę załogę i przyjdę. - Na statek? Płyniemy gdzieś? - Tak. Ale to ci chyba nie przeszkadza. - Deamoon zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Austina uśmiechając się - Ależ skąd. - Przed wejściem powiedz "Księżycowa rozkosz". To hasło, strażnik cię wpuści. - powiedział Toa Księżyca i po chwili dodał - Chyba masz przepustkę? A zresztą, w tych czasach nie będą ich sprawdzać. ---- Deamoon udał się do swojego ulubionego baru na Lodowej Wyspie. Przed spotkaniem z Trofem kazał najważniejszej części załogi się tam zebrać i omówić parę szczegółów. Dobrze zrobił, bo było kilka nieporozumień. - Jak to zaraz?! - spytał ze zdziwieniem jeden z Matoran. Na statku odpowiedzialny był za prowiant - Nie jesteśmy wystarczająco przygotowani. - Ależ mi problem dopłynąć do Kamiennej Wioski. Raptem chwilka. Zapasy uzupełni się tam. - odrzekł Mrinek - No nie wiem. - powiedział spokojnie Deamoon - Mieszkańcy i tak już mają własne problemy. My musimy dzisiaj wyruszyć. To nie ulega wątpliwości. - kapitan odwrócił się do Matoranina odpowiedzialnego za zapasy - Co tu jeszcze robisz?! Szybko załatw co się da. '' - przez chwilę podwładny patrzył się ze zdziwieniem, ale tylko przez chwilę. Zaraz po tym wyszedł. Nie minęła chwila, a do baru wszedł Maru z Arctiprexem. "Po co on go ze sobą wziął" - pomyślał Deamoon. Przybysze skinęli mu głową, na co odwzajemnił ukłon. ---- Austin zrobił tak jak rozkazał mu Deamoon. Przed wejściem na statek , oprócz kilku Matoran, stał jeszcze jakiś Toa, którego nie znał. - ''Księżycowa rozkosz - powiedział do strażnika, który zmierzył go wzrokiem, a później wzruszył ramionami - Wchodź. Lorik! - krzyknął - Zaprowadź go do kajuty kapitana! - Matoranin pośpiesznie podszedł do Toa Kamienia i kazał mu iść za nim. Widok kajuty był dla Austina zaskoczeniem. Pomieszczenie było dość duże. W samym centrum znajdował się ogromny fotel i stół, na którym leżały porozkładane mapy. Po prawej stronie na całej ścianie wisiały półki z jakimiś papierami. Mapy - pomyślał Toa. Po drugiej stronie, oprócz obrazu przedstawiającego Deamoona, znajdowały się jakieś artefakty. Austin, nawet gdyby chciał, nie odgadłby ich przeznaczenia ---- -'' Cholera!'' - syknął Deamoon - Znajdź Phantixa i zaprowadź go do kajuty, bo może błądzić po porcie - powiedział do Matoranina siedzącego najbliżej. Marynarz tylko skinął głową i wybiegł z tawerny - To jaki mamy plan? - zaczął nieśmiało inny - Porty są nieczynne. Co ja mówię?! One są zniszczone! - odrzekł kapitan - Możemy zrobić tylko jedno. Płyniemy. Cumujemy. Wysyłamy łodzie. To jedyne sensowne i logiczne rozwiązanie. - No tak. Nie ma się co pchać zbyt blisko brzegów. Jeszcze dostaniemy jakimś odłamkiem. ---- - Wybacz jeśli czekałeś - odezwał się Deamoon wchodząc do swojej kajuty. Austin w tym czasie oglądał jeden, ciekawie wyglądający przedmiot. - Nawet nie pytaj do czego służy. I tak byś nie uwierzył. - uprzedził go kapitan przed zadaniem pytania. Toa Kamienia tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Usiądź. Napijesz się czegoś? - w tym momencie usiadł wygodnie w swoim fotelu - Nie, dzięki. - A no tak, zapomniałem... - zająknął się kapitan i starał się zmienić temat. Nie zdążył - O czym? - spytał się Austin - O czym zapomniałeś? - Eh... no dobra - odrzekł Deamoon z westchnięciem -'' Nie ukrywam, musiałem Cię sprawdzić. Dla dobra mojego i nie tylko.'' - I dowiedziałeś się czegoś konkretnego? - teraz to Toa Kamienia wygodnie rozsiadł się w swoim krześle. Deamoon roześmiał się na to pytanie i odrzekł: - Chyba więcej niż bym chciał - Nie rozumiem - Ha... Ja też nie rozumiem wielu rzeczy. Na przykład. Co prawa ręka Herresa robi na Wyspach Żywiołów? Austin był wyraźnie zaskoczony. Choć nigdy nie ukrywał kim był dawniej, to też nikt o nim nie wiedział. - Spokojnie - powiedział Deamoon, widząc co dzieje się na twarzy Toa Kamienia - Nie chcesz, nie będę nikomu wspominał, ale fakt, że płyniesz na moim statku, do czegoś Cię zobowiązuje. - No dobra. Co racja to racja... - odrzekł Austin - ...ale wody to bym się napił - dodał po chwili z uśmiechem, na co kapitan odpowiedział śmiechem. - Zacznijmy od tego, że Banda Herresa to była zwykła grupa - kontynuował Toa Kamienia - rozboje się zdarzały, nie przeczę, ale wszystko w granicach. Nie ukrywam, że takie życie nie było ciężkie. Im więcej kosztowności tym więcej zabawy. -'' Wybacz, że zapytam, ale czy stąd twój nałóg?'' - Heh... Nie. - odrzekł spokojnie - Mój nałóg związany jest właśnie z Księciem. Nie bezpośrednio, ale jednak z nim Deamoon nie pytał już o nic więcej. ---- Po krótkiej ciszy, kapitan wykorzystał moc swojej maski. Przed Austinem stali teraz dwaj Toa Księżyca. - A to po co? - spytał - Muszę zawiadomić o rozpoczęciu podróży...- zaczął jeden z nich -''... a po za tym ktoś musi pogadać z Phantixem'' - skończył drugi, który wyszedł z kajuty - Przydatna rzecz. Możesz być w kilku miejscach naraz. - oznajmił spokojnie Deamoon Teraz to Austin nie pytał o nic więcej. ---- Do Kamiennej Wioski zacumowali przed zmierzchem. Port był zniszczony, więc podpłynęli statkiem najbliżej, jak tylko się dało, brzegu. Deamoon, ten który udał się do Phantixa, przyszedł do kajuty nieco rozdrażniony i... wszedł w Deamoona. Kapitan lekko się tylko wzdrygnął. Kapitan, po rozmowie z Austinen, kazał zaprowadzić go do jednej z kajut. Miał kilka spraw do przemyślenia. Niestety mieszanka zmęczenia i alkoholu szybko dała się we znaki i po paru chwilach kapitan "Księżycowego Blasku" zasnął wśród papierów. ---- - Wstawaj - powiedział cicho i przyjemnie jakiś głos, zdecydowanie żeński - Co jest... - spytał, wciąż nie do końca obudzony Deamoon - Mam propozycję, która na pewno ci się spodoba. - odrzekł zachęcająco głos Rozdział 3 - Opiekun i Mściciel Digur już od rana miał ręce pełne roboty. Odkąd wodna fala zniszczyła ponad pół Kamiennej Wioski, Toa Kamienia próbował pomagać jak tylko się dało. Digur mieszkający na Wodnej Wyspie, tak naprawdę pochodził z Ogniowej Wyspy. Stąd też pojawiły liczne spory pomiędzy tymi wyspami i ich rządzącymi. Sam Toa nie mieszał się w to z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, nie chciał tworzyć niepotrzebnego zamieszania. Po drugie, nie miał czasu na spory. Praktycznie cały czas pracował na Wyspach. Pomagał jak tylko się dało, z tego powodu, był jednym z najbardziej szanowanych Toa. Mimo, zmęczenia, lubił swoją pracę i nie widział się w innej roli. ---- W przeciwieństwie do Digura, Phantix wciąż leżał w łóżku. Jego pokój był dość mały, choć, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o Toa Powietrza trzeba było rozejrzeć się po ścianach. Nie chodzi tu z jakiego materiału były zrobione, lub jak pomalowane, lecz co się na nich znajdowało. Na wszystkich czterech ścianach znajdowały się jakieś mapki, urywki papierów i innych rzeczy przyczepione do nich pinezkami. Tego pokoju nie widział nikt, prócz Kainy. Jednej z niewielu znajomych Phantixa. Niestety Kaina nie żyła. Doprowadziło to Toa Powietrza do obłędu. Rozdział 4 - Książę, Duch i Uczeń Rozdział 5 - Czas sojuszy Kategoria:Twórczość El Rurkinsa Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Durbhai